


Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 2: A Sweaty Foe Appears!

by MagicalBoyChan



Series: Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, F/F, Fighting, Fights, Licking, Magical Girls, Shoujo-ai, Stairs, Summer, Sweat, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBoyChan/pseuds/MagicalBoyChan
Summary: Join Trucy, an ex sports star delinquent and new magical girl on her journey through the bizarre world of magical girls. A dumb story about girls with water/summer based magical abilities. Lots of stuff and gay things happen.





	Magical Yuri Water Sports Showdown DX Awakening Ultimate Extreme Remix (working title): Chapter 2: A Sweaty Foe Appears!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written together as a group on Twitch. Come join us on Twitch, Tuesday nights at 9pm PST for a gay old time. Become part of the creative probl- I mean process! And as always this is a rough draft so it may change in the future. Also please forgive any grammatical and spelling errors. Let me know in the comments what you think. Thank you, and (try to) enjoy!
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/magicalboychan

Once again I find myself in the blistering heat. This stew making shrine maiden dragged me out of my apartment right after I got done ducking down her food. But it was pretty good. Like a nice Turkish bath in my mouth.

“Since you ate my food, you won't mind coming with me to my shrine.” Is what she said to me. And seeing hows I ate her food I couldn't exactly refuse.

“No.” I told her and tried to slink back onto my bed and under the sheets  
.  
“I'm afraid I must insist.” She says. I glance back at her and her dumb happy and possibly fake smile is still plastered on her face.

“Nah, I'm good. Thanks for the meal though shrine girl. Now get out before I call the police for breaking and entering.” These sheets are so soft and alluring I think I'll probably fall asleep before being able to dial the number.

“I'm afraid I must insist.” She repeats.

“Look I told you I'm not going. Now get the he-” Her innocent demeanor shifted in an instant. She still has that dumb smile, but I can sense something more nefarious behind her eyes. I wouldn't say evil, but I've seen delinquents with less fierce auras. She reminds me of an angry mother that just caught her child doing something wicked. More like a mother bear than a human mother.

“On second thought I think I could use a walk.” I'm tired and I know it would be trouble to incur this woman's wrath. I think I'd rather walk 500 miles in the sun and rain than deal with her.  
-

The news says this is the hottest summer in a hundred years. Screw the news and their shamanistic ways. Never was one to trust fortune tellers. They ain't no better than a card flipper in a back alley, but even they get some things right.

“This sucks” I moan suckingly. I look over to the shrine maiden walking ahead of me. She's clad head to tow in traditional shrine maiden attire. I'm not some otaku cosplay pervert like someone I know, so I don't know the ins and outs of miko attire, but it has to be at least three layers thick.

“The hell are you not even breaking a sweat in this heat?” I ask her, annoyed at her boldness of clothing choice considering the heat and also annoyed at my own inability at self cooling. I bet she has a fan up in that skirt or something.

“People in my family have to train themselves from a young age to work at the temple. We go under rigorous exercises from the moment we can crawl across the boiling lake.”

“B-boiling lake?”

“Fufufu, it's not a real boiling lake! It's just a kiddie pool filled with boiling water.”

“Well ain't that nice for you. What are you some sort of superhuman!?”

“Fufu, no no. I'm human just like you. Well, maybe not just like you.” She says.

“Huh!? What's that supposed to mean. You makin fun of me or somthin?” I angrily shout back at her. I have half the mind to go up there and grab her by her fancy maiden clothing and shove my hand up her skirt so I can fish out that fan. Just stick my hand right up there and grab it.

“Oh I mean nothing by it. It's just I know you have some rather peculiar skills, Truuuucy~.” She playfully sways back and forth as she walks in very exaggerated motions.

“What do you mean by that? And don't draw out my name like that.” Annoyed, I walk past her despite not knowing where we're heading.

“You used to play baseball, didn't you?” I stop dead in my tracks.

“What...how'd you know that!?” I'm shocked. I haven't played a game in a year. “You a stalker or somthin?”

“Oh no no no. Not for you at least.” She says. Does that mean there is someone she is a stalker for? “We go to the same school, Truuuucy~. I've seen you play. You were pretty good.”

“Is that so? It's true I did play the game a lot back in the day. But that was a long time ago.” I'd rather just forget about it.

“Why did you quit?” She asks.

“That ain't none of you business.” I tell her frankly. I'd rather it not be my business either, but that's life. People being nosy is also a part of life.

“I suppose it's not.” She says with a little dejected look. Still with a smile though.

“You know I've been wonderin something. It's somethin that's been botherin me since I woke up and saw you. Like really really botherin me.”

“Hmm?” She looks at me a bit puzzled.

“...What's your name?” 

“Ehhhh!? You don't know!?” She nearly face plants at the question.

“How do you expect me to know. You're just some strange girl that broke into my apartment.”

“But...but we're in the same class...” She says and it's the first time I had seen her without a smile smeared across her face. Should I have just said 'hey' and 'you' until someone else name dropped her? Nothin much I can do about that now.

“O..oh. Sorry. I don't show up to class much these days.” Maybe two or threes times at most a week to be honest. It's only to appease my personal bank acount anyways. 

“I've noticed.” She says without hesitation. Not that it wounds me. I'm actually surprised anyone noticed. “It's Ana.” She follows it with.

“Ana huh. Not very fitting for a shrine maiden. Shouldn't you be named Hino or Mizuki or somethin?”

“It's a holy name passed down through generations I'll have you know!” She says proudly. “Our family has watched over the shrine since it's inception. And there has always been an Ana to guard it.”

“How long has the shrine been around for?” I ask.

“Twenty-five”

“Twenty-five!? It's only two and a half decades old!?”

“And we have been vigilantly guarding it since.” The stupid shrine maiden puffs her chest out in pride. I know coffee shops that are older than her shrine.

“Uhuh yeah your anime side character like lifestyle is super interesting and all but anyways are we almost there? Feels like we've been walking forever.” The heat Is starting to get to me, but still the shrine maiden carries on like it's a brisk spring day.

“Yes!” She surprises me, stopping dead in her tracks and turning towards me. My spirits lift. “Right after we climb the 7107 steps of purification.” She points to a mountain of concrete in front of us.

“How can you say that with a smile you crazy shrine maiden.” Before me is a long stretching staircase going up a steep hill. Trees with beautiful red flowers decorate the sides of the long winding stairs.

“Cheer up. By the time you reach the top, your spirit will be cleansed and you'll feel like you just got out of a Turkish bath!” I don't know how but I think she has gotten more enthusiastic after reaching the base of this monster of a climb.

“Are you telling we have to walk up this unholy, ungodly, evil, malicious staircase to the temple!?”

“Yes.” She says bluntly. Without missing a beat she begins the accent, skipping up the steps no less. I'm too tired to argue and too frustrated to turn around and go back home. How does such a long staircase exist in the city anyways? Truly this must be the work of a spiteful stair builder that was pissed off at this miko's shrine. Standing here ain't gonna fix anything. I start going up, step by step. For what reason? Hell if I know. For a reason I don't really care about at least. It's always like this isn't it? Following someone else up some difficult climb that I have no business being on. I got too tired to be angry a long time ago. Might as well just keep climbing and see where it takes me. Couldn't be any worse then down at the bottom. 

“*pant* Shrine Maiden *pant**pant* you go on ahead. I'm just gonna take a break here.” I stop at what I hope to god is at least the halfway point. She gives me a concerning look. Not like she's worried about me. More like a mom looking at kid she knows is about to do something wrong. “Don't look at me like that. *pant* I'm not gonna run away. I just need to take a break. *pant* Jeez.”

“Well, alright I suppose. I'll be waiting at the top. Don't take too long now.” Immediately she begins climbing again, and this time at a faster pace. It looks like I was holding her back.

“Monster. That shrine maiden is an absolute monster of a woman.” Am I that out of shape? That shrine maiden has got a bit of meat on her bone but I wouldn't call it muscle. Is this what they call spirit energy? A benefit of workin at a shrine? Can she share some of that with a peon like me?

If I'm going to sit here to recoup I might as well take in my surroundings. Never knew a place like this existed in the town I've spent my entire life in. The only good part about these monstrous stairs are the trees blocking most of the sun. The fact that they're red is a little bonus for me. I've always thought red flowers were the prettiest. Like hell I'd ever let anyone know that though. I don't want people looking down on me for anything. I just think it's a cool color. And so what if I think they're a little pretty? That doesn't make me any less tough. 

In the cracks between the steps I see something unpleasant though. Black. Black flowering plants growing from the cracks, desperately trying to catch some of that sunshine that the red flowering trees are blocking and using for themselves. “Worthless things. You should just give up now.” They look poissoness even. I take in a deep breath of the sweet flowery aroma the trees put off in the thick summer air. But the air is not sweet. It's sharp and foul. My nose burns from the inside.

“*Cough*Cough* Oh god what the hell!? *Cough*” The smell is putrid. It did not smell this way when I began to climb the stairs. In fact I only just noticed it when I took a deep breath like that.

“Ahhhhhnn~, you have such a sweet scent. I wonder what you taste liiiiike❤.” A voice startles me from behind. My face is only half way whipped around before I feel something moist and long on my face. I'm petrified in horror as I see the source of both the wetness and the smell. A girls tongue slides from the bottom of my cheek all the way up to and around my eyeball. I pull back as fast as I ever moved before.

“Sweswesweswe! That was delicious! You taste so good! You might be the best tasting one yet! I'm so excited to collect my samples!” She says while wearing a look that's a mix of crazy and dreariness. 

“Wh-wha-what the hell is wrong with you!?” My heart's pounding. My eyes are peeled open and focused on the girl in front of me like a laser. She crawls on all fours like a some sort of predator. Her limbs are so skinny it's revolting. 

“Don't be mad, sweswesweswe. You should feel honored to be touched by the cute and talented magical girl Tema-chan!” She says after bringing herself to a standing position, but still now slightly hunched over. She has terrible posture. Her pitch black hair is long, greasy and unkempt. Her clothes are disheveled and slightly stained. That's saying nothing about how drenched in sweat they are. This girl is practically swimming in her own sweat. And oh god the smell! I can't get it out of my mouth!

“Urgh! You stink you creep. I'd tell you to take a bath but it looks like you'd melt.” I do my best to cover my mouth and nose.

“Guh! H-H-How dare you call me a creep!” She stutters out. Even the way she talks is creepy. “But don't worry. I don't mind that attitude of yours. I'll break you in with my tongue, sweswesw...” She laughs in a very strange way under her breath. She starts stumbling towards me like some sort ugly smelly Sadako.

“You better back off now.” I warn her as I jump to my feet. “I have more then enough justification to punch you back all the way down to the bottom of these steps after that sexual harassment just now.” I tell her. Not that I really have to, I'm just hoping she'll back off so I won't have to touch her. I shiver just thinking about it.

“Oh? Is that so? Is that so? Go ahead. Come over to me darling. Let me feel your soft hand skin! Let me feel the slick wetness of the back of your sweaty hand. I want to taste the sweat from your palms! Your rough unladylike palms! Oh I bet that part tastes sweet! But not as sweet as I bet some other places taste! I just can't wait to take my samples from all over your body! Your palms, your thighs, your neck, your pits, your back, your chest, your ankles, your forearms, your mouth, your hair and your secret rose! I'll collect sample of all of your divine juices!” She pays no head to my warning and continues shuffling towards me. I feel physically sick at what she just said.

“The hell is wrong with you!? You're sick. I really don't want to get any closer because of your stench and I'd rather touch a fish that's been rotting in a Turkish bath, but you asked for it!” I take a deep breath and close the distance. I reel back for a strike, with enough force to hopefully end this immediately. I've had enough with creeps and perverts for today. My fist swings forward, and with it my entire body careens forward as well, missing the girl and smashing into the ground. “Huh? What...” 

“Sweeeeeeee~? What's wrong Truuuuucy~? Are you alright? Did you scrape you knee?” A smug grin creeps up from ear to ear on her twisted face. She bends over me to say so directly in my face. What's happening? I feel powerless. My head is spinning. I can't stand. My mouth is so dry I can't even say anything back to her. I knew I was tired from before, but not to this extent. It's so hot. Hotter than anything I've ever experienced. Today was a brisk spring day in comparison. I'm sweating profusely. It begins to pool where I lay.

“Let's get a good look at you.” She turns me over on my back. I'm powerless to resist her. Her skin is damp as a wet rag. “Oh my, swesweswe. It seems you cut yourself a little.” She says. The look on her face is getting more and more distorted. “We better disinfect the wound.” She plunges her mouth over the cut on my leg. Her tongue drags all over that area. “Ahhhhhnn~! You taste so good Truuucy~! It's so good, you're skin is like a candy and your sweat is a sweet glaze. I want to savor every drop!” She continues slathering her tongue around my leg, licking up every bead of sweat as they congeal out of my pours. 

The feeling is terrible. Her tongue is soaking wet. It tickles my whole knee, but it's an unpleasant unwanted tickling. She is especially rough around where the wound is, pressing her tongue into it whatever stiffness her tongue can provide. I can't stand it! It's getting hotter. Even in this shade that I was enjoying a moment ago it's now become unbearable. The world is spinning. Things are starting to go white. I can't think straight. I feel so dry. That stupid water disease in my finger can't do anything. Nothing is coming out.

“How are you feeling? Feel any better after my tongue service? No? Well don't worry. I'll make you feel good all over!” She goes back down after gloating, but not back to the same spot this time. She starts at my ankle, wrapping her tongue around every curve and crevice. She starts making her way up the leg, going straight for the inner thigh. The slimy trail she leaves sticks to my skin better then my own sweat. The more she licks the dizzier I get. The pain in my leg disappears. I can't think straight anymore. Something is changing inside me and I can't tell what.

“S...Sto...” Is all I can muster out of my bone dry mouth before dry coughing.

“What's that? Neh neh, what are you trying to say. I won't understand unless you say so clearly.”

“S....*cough*” I try again but to no avail.

“Oh I think I get it. You want me to give you the ultimate pleasure? Trucy, you're such a bad girl. But how can I deny such a cute and tasty girl what she wants, swesweswe. I'll give you the full service!” 

“N..o..” There's nothing I can do. I've never felt so powerless. Her smile is horrendously long. She slowly brings her long, dripping wet tongue high up my thigh as I feel my skirt begin to lift. This is it. This is the end for me. I'm going to be ruined. Slowly that tickling feeling creeps higher and higher. It'll be here any moment. I can't stand it anymore. What is this feeling? It's almost like... The world goes white around me.

“My my Trucy I didn't know you were into that kind of thing,” The world comes back into view as I hear a voice coming from further up the steps. I never thought I'd be so glad to see a shrine maiden in my life. I hope to god she's not a halucination. She stands there with the same dumb smile on her face, but her feet are firmly planted on the steps.

“Ehhh? I was just about to get to the good part. Beat it shrine whore. Don't you have a demon to service or something to keep it sealed?'” The sweaty girls face twists to one of frustration and anger. I try my best to call out for help. I then try my even beterest to call this sweaty jerk a sweaty jerk, but despite my rage my mouth is still dry as a desert.

“Oh my. It seems you have things confused. I'm actually in the business of expelling stench demons. So would you mind expelling yourself and saving me the trouble?”

“Guh! I'll have you know I bathed two weeks ago!” She says that like it's something to be proud of.

“It doesn't look like my friend there is enjoying that very much. Do you mind getting off of her?” Ana firmly tells her. 

“Mind your own business hag! This is between me and my lover!” Sweaty girl exclaims. Lover? Who? Me? Like hell! And hag? Ana and I are the same age. Lover!? My anger returns.

“Hag you say?” This light s a fire underneath Ana. That same terrifying aura I got from her early is showing again. This time she's not holding herself back. A ice cold wind blows down the steps, sending a flurry of red flowers into the air. Things start to go white again. Its all I can do to hold on.

“Oh I get it! You want some of my service too? Well too bad. I don't like the taste of juice past it's expiration date.” Her face twists to look smug. This girl has surely just unleashed hell on herself. Without skipping a beat, Ana pulls a gohei out from one of her sleeves. Was that there the whole time?

“Personally I don't enjoy violence, unless it makes me feel good.” She raises the stick above her head. What looks like energy begins to swirl around the stick like something you'd see in an anime. God what the hell is all this crap? But she's saving me so I shouldn't be too judgmental of her tastes. The sweaty girl immediately changes her tune.

“Wha-what kind of power is that!? She didn't say I'd be up against anything like that!” The girl exclaims. I see now though. It's not energy. It's moisture! The swirling energy is the moisture in the air. The water wraps around the shrine stick, swirling in various paterns that I'm too dumb to identify. Sweaty girl looks paralyzed.

“Shriyaaaaaaaa!” Ana lets a cry and lowers her stick. The water explodes in a torrent out from the end of her stick. The water rushes forward at blistering speeds, and it smashes right into me, sending me flying down the steps.

“Eh?” Sweaty girls brow furrows. “Sw-sweswesweswe! You missed! You idiot! How do you miss some one with such an attack, and so close too! You're done for! Prepare yourself! Like I said I don't like hags, so I'll make your treatment quick!” The sweaty girl walks creeply up the steps towards Ana, tongue out, drooling from the last dish she just had.

“Oh? But I didn't miss”

“Eh?”Sweaty girl's brow furrows again in confusion, but slowly turns to dread as she realizes. She feels a presence behind her. She quivers with fear while slowly turning back around. Sweat torrents like rapids during a flood down her entire body. “How did you-!” I slam my fist into her, putting all the disgusting feelings she made me feel into it, giving it all right back to her. She flies upwards, up the steps and onto the ground.

“My water has purification properties. Based on what I've seen I'm guessing that your saliva makes people sweat intensely to the point where they're almost instantly dehydrated. It gives them a fever, yes? All I did was hydrate my friend. Well, hydrate with healing waters that is.” Ana explains. I wish she told me sooner. Because I wasn't able to brace myself. I ended up hitting the steps down there pretty hard when she blasted me.

“W-wait. I was just kidding about all that. I-I-I just can't help myself when I see such a cute wet girl. It's a sickness really. And with this heat there's just no way to avoid a nice sweaty specimen like yourself! It's not my fault! Really! I don't have control over my own actions! Re-really it's your fault for being so damn alluring! You shouldn't sweat so much!”

“Is that so? Well here. I'll make it up to you. Let me give you MY service, free of charge.” I crack my knuckles for another and prepare for her another service.

“P-p-please don-!” I give her the full Trucy “service” all over her body, repeatedly. One for every lick, from head to toe, and then a little bit extra!

“Sweeeeeyaaaaa!!” She flies back down the steps, unconscious. My fists numb from all the service I gave her.

“Heh, thanks for stopping by the fist factory, hours are whenever you want to mess with me again. Have a good night!”

“...That was kind of lame Trucy.” Ana tells me with a disappointed smile.

“Wha-, oh come on that wasn't half bad!” I try pleading with the shrine maiden to see my coolness for what it really is, but she's already moving on from my coolness. “Pssh, whatever. It was cool...”


End file.
